


【XCR】高空上的琥珀与海沟(下)ABO，车

by Almond90926



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almond90926/pseuds/Almond90926





	【XCR】高空上的琥珀与海沟(下)ABO，车

诚挚的邀请加上眼前的景色，以及那最为致命的气味，Simon脸颊冒了汗，他还在硬撑，即使下身已经挺立，但他还是只用双手轻轻的环抱住对方并看着他。

要知道，不过是拥抱就已经是Simon平时在幻想能做也最不可能达到的，他甚至从没想过自己能和对方发生关系。

所以他开口问了

『你喜欢我吗？ 』

Simon知道，他还是没办法和一个不喜欢自己的人搞上这种关系，但如果得到的答案是否定，Simon甚至可以为了对方用ARC的安全跳窗系统，即使那会被责罚或是相当危险。

但可以让眼前的人舒服些。

Colin将手臂环在那，有些僵硬。

他没想过，从来没有真的想过这种事，对方是这么老实又有原则的人，除了一身的正义之气，Simon不会让他这样下去，所以呢？如果当Colin开口拒绝，这小伙子肯定会在这没有正当回地面的时间下去给自己搞到抑制剂。

『你真的是……』

Colin不是傻子他甚至以人生经验来讲比对方丰富了好几年头，他知道对方因为自己肯定很难受，和自己的处境没有相差太多吧？何况，他喜欢吗？

这种感情在只求于真相、目的、利益及情报的Colin身上，还有残存吗？

『这也要我说？ Simon，』

讲这些话不是没有尊严的事，他擅长说谎，但并非坦承实话就是出卖面子，即使在口中像是咀嚼很久没有接下去，他最后还是会说出口。

让话语和真诚凝结进眼前深沉而温暖的海洋。

『喜欢这种幼稚的单纯情感不适于我，我无法说我喜欢你这种话，因为这样是欺骗你阿，Mr.Simon……』  
『但我可以告诉你，我就是……要你。 』  
『我的意志力可以坚持到不论多少垃圾朝我扑来我还是会像刚才那样解决他、丢出窗外……让他们无法碰触我，』  
『……我现在意识如此清晰，就像你一样我知道什么事该做什么事就是不配做，谁都不行，谁都不能做那个标记我的Alpha，』  
『但是你，Mr.Simon，无论你的性别还是那可笑的命中注定、』

他停顿了话语，轻轻的亲吻眼前似乎震惊看着自己的男人，唇好冰，似乎被刚刚开启窗时的冷风打冷，而且不是对方气息的味道，

是平时喝的牛奶味，真实而纯朴。

并非所谓命中注定的味道，是靠自己选择的后天气息。

那远比信息味更让他喜爱。

『我只想要你，Simon、』  
『我只想要你。 』

亲吻又急又喘，即使没有经验那傲人的天生性别就像引导自己点燃炸药的引线教导自己剥落那摇摇欲坠的最后一颗钮扣敞开衬衫，以及随着火花一下子在Colin身上流下一点又一点的痕迹。

然后那爆竹终于引爆于性爱这件事。

它是否建构在天生本性或是控制不能？

不，口中的应声相许，点头答应，这甚至远远超越了Simon原本单纯且期望的相处模式，喜欢没有说，但那口不断的说着，我只想要你。

齿痕或是吻痕，甚至只是单纯的亲吻似乎都能让眼前那包覆硬壳的男人软了几分，香甜的茶香窜入鼻腔，将那带粉的肌肤布满自己的痕迹、聆听过那一点又一点窜出的呻吟，他把目光再次对焦在已经被自己压在办公桌上轻微摆动身子的Colin脸上。

那对眼，曾经听过对方讲过，在久远的从前，自然间拥有名为『琥珀』的产物，它带金似橘的光泽，但蜂蜜的光泽更相似于金这般形容词。

金妖艳而耀眼，带了奢华和利益以及沉重；蜂蜜则甜又轻又自然，它的存在是为孕养女王蜂，带利益却为诞生而准备。

琥珀就像蜂蜜，出生的目的比金甚至高贵不少，它是花的酝酿，是蜂群的血汗，是女王的爱情，还是生命的诞辰。

『我爱你，真的。 』

Simon说着，他忍不住上前吻了口那忍不住闭上的左眼眼皮，睫毛在轻微颤抖，右眼被皮质材料遮掩，使他不能一见那对琥珀在眼前晶莹剔透。

眼泛了泪水，尝起来咸咸的，因为Simon亲吻掉了那泪珠。

『快……』

Colin开口，他一双手臂环绕上了自己的肩膀，口气是要命令一般但吐露出来实在太过薄而软，好像轻轻摔下就会裂开成蔓延的树根。

毕竟还是没办法控制本能，他下身硬挺又湿黏，后头似乎依照天赋而分泌了滑黏的液体以方便Alpha进入进而侵犯，但那点也是Colin强大的自尊心无法接受的。

他想，也许在他没有发情、甚至没有这些性别框制下，他依然可以跟眼前的人产生关系，那润滑这种事他就可以自己去买市售的油而非自己本能分泌的液体。

在他一双琥珀色眼里，眼前的Simon好像也被性别滤镜了一番，原本就俊气好看的脸蛋此时鼻翼更加挺拔，一双海蓝色的眼似乎更加璀璨海沟似乎升级成能一窥海底的景色，而那眼更加锐利连唇都感觉血色充足，嫩红的点缀在无比好看的脸上，那些丝丝金发在一旁没有让皮肤暗沉反而衬托出高雅的感觉，像是珍珠、或是象牙白上的金箔。

这世界上的Alpha他真的见过不少，连他以前交往过的女性是Alpha都没如此让人惊艳，要不是情人眼里出西施，就是这家伙天生丽质令人称羡，加上了Alpha的美化就不用说了，这根本是行走的磁铁，全世界都是他的异极，用全身的力量被吸引过去还服服贴贴。

但这年轻人可能一点也不明白自己多危险。

『别咬……嗯……』

Simon的齿啃了那胸前的粉红，他的眼里似乎只倒影着眼前的人，连那近在脸旁被压着的纸张似乎都没成为瞳孔反射的影像，每啃咬一下都让脊椎弯起，扬成一座拱桥更加贴近了他的嘴。

照理来讲他应该要因为对方的拒绝而停止动作，但他没有，他非但没有，还将嘴啃咬到了颈脖，当牙面抵到了特别嫩软的颈脖后，他就感受到那里特别地烫似乎有个心脏在那里跳动，首级伏在那略窄的肩膀，当唇轻轻吻上颤抖的颈后肌肤，Colin的呼吸似乎随着强压制的声音而喘息，他感受到那一双不同机质的手都颤抖的抓紧自己的衣物。

暂时标记在颈脖，永久标记在体内那封闭的生殖腔，Simon没有要永久标记对方。

毕竟那不能反悔，如果可以，他甚至希望自己可以咬对方后颈后赶紧逃走并有能力逃走，那样至少可以知道对方会在不久后得到舒缓些，而自己也可以从不确定对方是不是真的爱自己的情况下被自己侵犯中逃离。

但不知道是怎样，也许Colin看出他的心机，一双腿紧紧的限制住Simon的行动，他声音中带了柔软，还有洋溢分房的热气，说着

『快点……』

快点标记，快点咬下，快点将眼前依然巩固尊严的人最后一点强硬给击碎，他心中最边缘的地方这样想着，Simon克制着那讨厌的思想。

他亲吻着颈脖那块软肉，感受得到里头的那气味发炎的血管，扑通扑通地跳动，于是Simon一口含了上去那块软肉，先是深深地吸了口气。

『呜阿－－………』

不可抗力，Colin双手紧紧的抓紧那黑色紧身衣，眼泪都滚了下来，太过于刺激的让他仰了颈子发出的声音像是极微压缩或哭泣的呜咽。

他没有一口咬下反而将脸回到Colin身上，手将那湿润不已的裤子轻易解开并丢在地面，地板上都是刚刚强风吹散的纸张，湿润的裤子放上去就马上沾湿了它。

Colin已经难受得要命，刚刚不小心放松下来就很难收回来了，尽管憋着声音双手还是溺水般的捞着Simon的脖子，双腿自己张开腰部又不受控制的颤抖摆动，这活像邀约的动作Colin真的受够了。

一双腿颤抖又光溜地暴露在对方眼前，好险办公室的灯并没有全开只有一盏桌灯和电脑附件的光亮而已，不然那又明亮又清楚的让对方看见自己的裸露实在太丢人。

『不用……扩张了吧……？ 』

Simon讲出那两个字时还停顿非常久，两个人都不是平时会想到这个词汇的人，导致别扭又尴尬在这之中蔓延，Colin咳了两声，只是沉沉地讲随便。

后穴的张合动作他无比清楚，当Simon将自己的硬挺顶在外头时下头像是本能作祟吸吮着那硬挺的顶端，有够羞耻。

而且是怎样，这也是天性吗？为什么Alpha的大小就那么吓人，在自己体内穿梭会受伤吧？ ？

『喂……Simon……那个、啊啊……！ 』 

犹豫在心中萌芽的瞬间，Colin的话语被下头挤进来的动作逼出了泪水，嘴连闭上都没有力，那下头还没完全进去Colin已经用自己右手的义肢敲敲打打眼前年轻人的背部，连哭泣声都随着叫声一起出走。

『不要全部……进去……嗯唔！ 』

Simon管不着对方敲打、抓着自己，他再挪动些下身，才将柱身八分挤入那温热而收缩着的热道，他探入时Colin整个脸都埋在自己肩膀，那里的贴身衣料都感受得到对方哭泣而流出的泪水。

身体颤抖得厉害，Simon也不知道该不该动，他已经用全身的力量逼迫自己温柔、缓慢、配合对方还有克制自己不要想把对方逼出更多眼泪的冲动。

太过脆弱的样子实在太过稀有又难以置信了，Simon为自己那做坏的念头感到惭愧。

紧抱着眼前的人，Colin过了很久才深呼吸的抬起头，颤抖地拍了拍那刚刚被自己既是敲又是抓的可怜背部，小小声又沙哑的说着

『给我……动……』  
『嗯……唔呜……！ 』

当Simon听话的抽动了第一下，他感受到前所未有的快感，Colin则是拼了命的想要克制自己的声音所以索性直接咬住对方的肩膀，任由下头开始运动。

每一下都深入浅出，Simon将整个炙热和爱意都深深地扎进下头不断吸附自己的小口，随着抽动，那下头就有了明显的水声和大腿打击到臀部的拍打声响。

『嗯呜……！唔……！ 』

紧咬着那黑色布料下的肌肉，Colin泪珠不受控制的滚滚滴下在对方的衣服上，他像是求救一般不断抓着那背部，金色的发搔痒着自己的眼睫还黏贴上自己被泪水和汗水不满的脸蛋，Colin抓得更紧了。

下头的快感过于刺激，当Simon想换个姿势继续动作时才注意到自己怀里的人已经哭到喘气，咬着自己的肩膀也过于奋力而自己真的一点痛觉都没有，身躯都在颤抖， Colin的腰部尽管摆动却难以挪动，这男人整个人像无尾熊一样紧紧的抱紧自己。

有点好笑又有点……可爱。

『……你这样我没办法继续动。 』

骗人。明明还能动。

Simon就想看这不知道是害怕还是把持的男人自己松开手臂，可惜Colin什么也不说，一个劲就是摇头，都感受得到那因为哭泣而颤抖的肩膀不断跳动，Simon无可奈何，见对方双手双腿都紧紧环住自己，他干脆以双手托住Colin的腰部和臀部，将整个人都抱到了自己身上，然后站起身。

可能托Alpha天赋，Simon没想到对方其实蛮好抱的，而且自己也抱得起来，只见对方因为自己一个动作嘴巴稍微松开就是呻吟，然后察觉到以后又把脸埋回去，像只兔子似的，不过不是红眼睛是红了脸，耳根子都烫得冒烟。

『放我、下来……啊嗯……！ 』

下身当对方一抬头看向自己并开口，就放肆的开始抽动，他抱着这具身体上下拖动，让Colin没忍住只得软口叫出声，然后拼命的咬住下唇尽管一点用也没有，唾液都自嘴边留出，Simon选择吻上对方，让那口中的所有声音都化在自己嘴里。

舌尖探索的胡乱的口，Simon用心的亲吻对方，即便不算熟练，Colin乖巧的让自己动着下身颤抖着被亲吻，已经十足使他心花怒放。 Colin事后就会说当时的他就是如果有一双狗耳朵和一尾金尾巴，肯定摇来摇去像个得主人换心成功的猎犬。

嘴巴放开了对方，Simon急着将头再度靠向那柔软的颈后，他下头停止了抽动，选则将人轻轻地抱离自己的硬挺，并让他转过身整个身子趴在桌子上站着。

硬挺再次进入，Colin的声音则转而埋在他自己的手臂，又是一个拼命地咬着自己衬衫的袖子和肌肤，Simon轻轻撩起那衬衫裸露出完整的臀型还有那透粉的腰部，上头的汗水有得因运动而滑了下来至一双颤抖虚软的大腿。

Simon吞了口口水，下身停止了抽动，这让Colin又是觉得一阵古怪，后头像是完全不满一样逼迫自己开了口

『你干嘛……呃、』

Simon不理会对方的质问，他将头伏下，嘴靠近了那颈后的软肉，唇轻轻的摩擦着那块脆弱，Colin被刺激得克制不住自己脆弱的声音嘶哑的溜出。

然后牙齿吊胃口的轻轻咬几下，最后在Colin一声的哭声下他终于将齿用力在上头扣紧，咬下了深得几乎刺破肌肤的咬痕，Colin几乎是发不出声音的只能张口并痛苦的滚下泪珠。

太刺激又太残酷，颈部传来难以言喻的暖流彻底的带走了自己最后的矜持，当Simon将对方转向正面时，Colin的口已经放弃关闭，随着自己一下一下的深入而呜咽着，一双腿也因为快感而痉挛的只得张得开，由身上的男人任意折摆，腰部完全是靠着本能自动地配合对方。

『啊……啊……！ 』

这就是天性吗？这就是本能吗？ Colin空白脑袋的最边缘响着这两个问题，他两手不知道是怎么摆的放在胸前手掌要遮不遮颤抖的在脸和下巴间游走，一双眼看着眼前的俊秀脸蛋似乎更加上火。

标记就是这样吗？

『呜嗯……！ 』

下身尽管粗热又凶猛Colin还是知道对方只将八分左右进入自己体内，里头最空虚、最养的地方还没搔到。

本能的希望那顶端狠狠卡入自己最危险最没办法后悔的领域，他不敢想，双手改紧抓着眼前男人的背部，一张嘴依然没停下随着下身刺激而激发出的节奏吟叫。

当Simon又换了个角度把自己抱到大腿上呈现羞耻的乘坐式时，Colin才注意到自己似乎射出了数次，前端却依然挺着颤抖，Simon握上脆弱滑动顺带不断顶着自己，那八分直接升级到十分，整个柱身都埋在自己体内抽动，他双手开始推拒对方，但下头的凶猛还是顶弄着自己最里头的禁忌之门。

『停、不准……啊……！ 』

当那强硬真的打算要进入顶得特别用力时，Colin只管抓回神智，他硬是狠狠的打了对方背部，并尽量恶狠狠的瞪着对方。

『不准进去……』

天知道进去的下场，不是怀孕造成各种麻烦，就是Colin一点也不不希望永远牵制在对方身边，太……不适合自己了。

他是多么繁忙的人，是个感情永远不会放在第一的人，他有什么把握让眼前这暂时的主人把自己锁好？太多事比这一切重要了，不管是重要的目标还是真相的探索。

Simon看着对方，神智也抓回不少，突然意识到自己的鲁莽还没开口道歉或辩解，就先让自己几乎扎进生殖腔的硕大先退一些。

Colin满意的微笑让Simon看得双眼凝视很久，这如此明显的表达不满和放心，让他挑眉，于是他决定来捉弄对方。

虽然Colin嘴上变得严厉，Simon还是将那身躯选择压在地面，他大力的将自己的硬挺狠狠地打在那生殖腔外层，过大又危险的欲望逼迫Colin恢复到无法控制的颤抖。

『啊……不是说了……唔……！ 』

『我干嘛听你的？ 』 

Simon富有磁性的声音这么反问，问得Colin脑袋空白、哑口无言，那张俊美的脸蛋，皮究竟多厚？

他克制不了自己的声音，还有反射性的哭喊，当Simon最后顶了那下特别大力以致于自己又射出了稀薄的液体，还有后头硕大终于释放在自己深处。

『混蛋……唔呜……怀孕你就、完蛋了……』

Colin全身虚软的承受Simon压在自己身上的重量，口气真的特别软又无力还有一点、真的只有一点的怒意，但随即他就发现Simon并没有真的将性器卡入生殖腔，所以自己后头在对方退出后便自然的流出液体在地板上。

……真的是丢脸死了。 

『好了……够了……』

他手掌虚弱的拍着自己身上的男人，对方似乎也停下了本能的冲动，亲吻了自己的鼻头，外貌还是如此出色。

而那双眼，海水般湛蓝又深邃如海沟的眼，正专注地凝视着那蜂蜜光泽办金黄的琥珀瞳孔。

Colin勾了嘴角，Simon看得愣神，因为那单只的琥珀眼勾的笑意和情感实在不太相配平时包括刚才不说喜欢的Colin。

他抬起头，轻轻的吻了口Simon的唇角。

『带我去清洁吧，我傻狗般的Mr.Simon。 』

『……所以你并不是全然的Omega？ 』

Simon狐疑的看对方打着领带跟自己解释了自己真实的性别。

真不愧是Colin，就算被操得凶狠，惊人的体力恢复和习于锻炼的身体一下子便让他像平时一样一派轻松的打着领带，在镜子前整理衣物。

『Mr.Simon，如果我是全然的Omega我现在就不会站在这里，毕竟连你也没发现我的真实性别，你想一般的Omega有办法完美的遮掩自己的气息吗？ 』

Colin调整好领带后，走到了床边，非常自然地坐到了Simon的腿上，让那年轻人粉了脸忍不住羞耻。

『我外表是个A，发情期也不常，所以抑制剂没有习惯吃，昨晚的发作完全是突然又意外的，所以别在意我一个脆弱的Omega需要保护还是怎样。 』

讲到脆弱两个字他刻意放大了一点音量，还有口气的讽刺，Simon吞了口口水，对方真的完全知道自己在想像什么完美的未来守护计画了。

眼前的大狗就是这种个性，Colin笑得将眼前耻红的年轻脸蛋以手拉了拉那软肉。

『很痛……！ 』

『Mr.Simon，不，Simon，』

Colin突然放开了对方，并捧起了那张脸蛋，啊，是多么清澈又正派以及纯粹的海色呢？当阳光照射上Simon的眼，Colin才发现那双眼并不如自己昨晚看得那么近似于海沟。

那是纯正、正义又真诚的海洋，广阔而美丽，将自己一块不过迈向衰老的琥珀给包覆在其中，都是温柔。

『我将喜欢归纳在年轻人的嘴里，空中抛出的人全是我没有兴趣或严恶的人，』  
『我只想要你啊，Simon ……』

没有接道最后一句，Simon已经将唇贴了过来，而自己则环绕上那肩膀。

当海水包覆其中，琥珀会在海水中因阳光照入水面而闪耀。

他相信，他绝对不会把这块宝藏埋入深海。

他会像夜灯一样在海中闪耀，他会像Colin这个人一样，

在他的心中闪耀。

END.


End file.
